The Power of Dinosaur Friendship
by L.D.Edwards
Summary: A young friendless girl called Irene is lonely with no friends that would be friends with her while a few miles away, someone heard her. He sent her some help from the Big Apple.
1. My Life

My name is Irene and I live in the suburbs of Pittsburgh and there are things that I wish that would happen. My parents are always busy with hanging out with friends from work or college or high school and I never have any friends because I am homeschooled. I think that I never ever have time for friends at all. I wish that I could have a few friends and that is what I would like most of all. A friend.

Mother and Father thinks that having a friend will take time, but I'm not sure if what they said to me is true. There must be some sort of a way that I can figure out on my own and I'm only thirteen years old after all. Maybe that there will be a way for me to get some new friends on my own. After all I am a teenager only aged thirteen like I said before. Although I have tough problems to find a friend, I can do it and I know that I can. What is with people and try to find some friends? Everything is so strange for me and that is not what I want. No one can know what kind of friendship that they can get, but it could be anything like an animal or a dog or cat or an ocean creature or a primate or bird. What kind of friend that I will get, I will try my best to find one and maybe someday I could get more than one friend.

All I have to do is make sure that I can find a friend that can be my age or a age younger than me or older than me. Maybe that could happen to me someday and I hope that one day I'll find a friend that would be a human or something else like an animal. Whenever I would go to Pittsburgh for shopping or going out to eat, I usually see teenage girls that could be older than me or younger than me hanging out and that would make me feel like that I want a friend now.


	2. A Wish

I know that it would be possible that your dreams will come true, but that would take hours for that to happen and I have to give it a try somehow. So I looked up at the sky and sighed and closed my eyes and made a wish that is right for me. I then said, "Star light and star bright. The first star that I see tonight, I wish I may and I wish I might. Please please have the wish that I make tonight. I wish that I would have friends that would like me for who I am." I sure hoped that my wish will come true soon and someday. I took a deep breath and sighed for I know that it will come true soon and what I didn't know is that someone must have heard my wish and that someone knows that he or she will help make my wish come true.

I had the strange feeling that it must be a man and I can't tell how old that man is and sometimes I wish I have a pet and someday I will have my very own pet, but then while I slept I had a strange dream while sleeping. In a dream I saw four dinosaurs with some extra dinosaurs and two kids that are younger than me! I woke up with a start because I heard a dinosaur talk, but this can't be real at all because dinosaurs can't talk and they're supposed to be extinct. The man also has an alien and this is impossible because aliens exist in science fiction stories and they are mysterious to man and I'm not sure if that would happen. I think that someday I can make sure that dinosaurs would be in a story of my own because it's my dream of becoming an author.


	3. Chaos Starts to Strike and Break Out

I then had a strange feeling that something strange and wrong is going on at the same time. And the government too knows that something is not right too. My parents are getting worried because there was a news flash about dinosaurs and I shook my head because everyone knows that dinosaurs are extinct and they can't be on Earth now because man is there now ever since Adam and Eve. That is true and I have read the bible lots of time before in my teenage life. Mother and Father want to make sure that I would stay home whenever they go out for fun and it's very unusual for anyone and it's a strange situation and I'm only thirteen and I thought I could be on my own at home ok.

I went to my bedroom where I kept my written stories and started to write down my story. The story that I am writing is about a girl who is only twelve years old and is been taken care of by monsters since she was a toddler ever since the death of her parents. I'm not just any girl though. I have a big dream becoming the greatest author in all of Pittsburgh and parts of the United States and Europe. But dreams are for most people and it's gonna take a lot of work for me to be an author. While I wrote down, I can't stop thinking about the dinosaurs in the city, but I know that the dinosaurs are extinct and if there are any dinosaurs in the city like in the movies I have seen before like in the one movie in the Jurassic Park series, the second one called The Lost World, then the citizens would be like terrified and scared at the same time and madness would be there and chaos would start to strike and break out momentarily. I must be brave if I ever see any dinosaurs in the city and all I need is a weapon of some sort like a sword or some sort, but all I have is a slingshot and that might be useful.

The problem is I don't know what to use to shoot with. If there are any rocks, I can find some and use them to scare the dinosaurs away.


	4. Dinosaurs in Pittsburgh!

I know that the chaos is still going on and this is like totally radical out there and dinosaurs have been extinct for millions of years. I know that I'm braver, braver than I know. This could be like a challenge, but it might be far to go. I am braver than I believe and stronger than I seem and I am smarter than I think.

All I have to do is make sure that I would lie low and act normal. This is strange and I'd rather write my stories than listen to any of this. If anyone asked me what do I think this is all about, I don't know, but I'm going to find out. No matter what the consequences are. No matter how long it will take for me to get out of the house. Mother and Father are starting to get worried about me and I told them that I will be ok. Mother knows that I will. Same for Father, they're just worried about me getting hurt or worse. I will be careful and to not talk to strangers and know better and never give my personal information to strangers as well. Because my parents told me about strangers when I was a little girl and now I am better at talking to a few people I should still not give my personal info to them and that is what I have to do, not give my personal information. With everything all settled, I was on my way to find out. I have some snacks in my backpack so I won't go hungry. I have potato chips, fruit snacks, sandwich cookies, lunch turkey meat and apple slices. I also have a spoon and a jar of peanut butter. I also have crackers.

Then I started to walk and I had a flashlight in case it gets dark and good laugh would be worth it. I have to be very careful. Nothing can stop me no matter what. Then something caught my eye while I was walking in the streets, a footprint. I bent down to get a closer look and it was a dinosaur footprint! It's in Pittsburgh! I then had a funny feeling that I am being watched. I did try to act normal then I had a funny feeling that I am being followed and I yelled out, "This is not working for me." I screamed and ran to the one part of the city.


End file.
